


Loving Memory

by Ndddd97



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Immortality, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ndddd97/pseuds/Ndddd97
Summary: A loving memory of the two shared only by the Duchess of Fraldarius
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 4
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Loving Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Busy writing for the Mini Bang that I forgot about doing the drabbles all together (intendedly). So to make it up, I decided tto combine all three prompts, one for this week and two from last two weeks to create this drabble for Felannie Server.
> 
> Prompt was Picnic, First time, and Memory.
> 
> Enjoy!!

\------The Meadow, Garreg Mach Monastery, Imperial Year 1180------

“C’mon Felix! Hurry up, will you!” Said the orangette hurriedly as she carried the straw-woven basket up to the big tree standing alone in the wide empty meadow before it. As the orangette ran up to the tree, a blue-haired student grumpily followed her behind, trying to catch up with her.

“I’m coming! Just hold your horses!” Shouted the male student at the orangette as he eventually reached the tree where she was already laying down the large tablecloth onto the grassy ground.

"I'm so glad that you accepted my picnic invitation. We are going to have so much fun!" Excitedly said the student as she knelt down onto the fabric and smoothed it out, removing all the bumps, wrinkles, and folds so that both of them could sit on without feeling uncomfortable while sitting. Felix rolled his eyes at her, approaching the spot and sitting crossed legs.

"Whatever! You are just glad that I had lots of free time on my end, Annette" Annette giggled at his words as she opened the basket and took out the content inside. Laying down the dishes first and then the utensils as she now took out the meal she packed with for the picnic. Felix watched with his eyes fixated on the lump of something in entirely parchment paper as the orangette took it out and placed gently on the center of the tablecloth.

“What’s in it?” Asked curiously the blue-haired male as Annette slowly unraveled the fold appeared on the lump. Sensing an aroma, his nose perked up sniffing as he tried to identify what the smell was.

“Savory… Buttery… Fishy… Wait!” He perked up after analyzing the smell itself as Annette fully unraveled the food before them.

“Ta-da! It’s a two-fish saute! Our favorite!” The lump in parchment paper turned out to be two strips of fish perfectly sauteed in butter along with some veggies. Steam let out from the recently cooked making the dish much more appealing and delicious from the smell alone. Felix gulped down the saliva from staring and smelling at the dish as Annette, using the knife and fork, cut the strip into edible size and put it on their respective plates along with some veggies.

“I hope the dish satisfies your hunger. It took me some time to cook without making a mess” She giggled bashfully from the last part of her statement as he rolled his eyes at her silly words and picked up his plate. Watching the steam let out from the cooked dish and staring at the presentation of the dish made him want to taste the dish more and more. He grabbed the fork and took a smaller portion from the already small portion of the strip as he brought it to his mouth and chewed them thoroughly.

“How does it taste?” Annette asked, eating her portion and watching Felix eat his portion with careful chewing and concentrated face. Soon, he swallowed the portion and tried to keep a straight face but Annette could see his face twitching as her face lit up with anticipation and excitement.

“I-It… It was good” Complimented the blue-haired student as he took another small portion of the strip and another, finishing the dish. With his plate empty, he decided to take one from the main dish as Annette let out a giggle upon seeing how hungry he was.

“Share some for me too, Felix!” Said Annette as she too finished with her plate and took some from the main plate to eat as well. While they were eating, the two got into small talk together about the school, life, hobby, and many to pass along the time.

“That was quite a meal!” Exclaimed the orangette laying against the tree, patting her belly feeling full from the dish as the blue-haired student cleaned up the plate and put them back into the basket. Along the way, he took in the scenery around them as Annette too enjoyed the view before them.

“The view is beautiful today, Felix” She complimented, observing the beautiful meadow with grassy ground, lush hills and the forest further back. The forest was soothing and calming as he continued to look on, silent the whole time until he spoke up again. 

“Whatever you say” Watching the scenery along with Annette, as the two rested and enjoyed the picnic for the first time of their life. Soon, the two left sharing their moment at their small picnic together.

\------Fhirdiad Royal Burial Ground, Fhirdiad, Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, Imperial Year 1196------

“The view was beautiful back when you were still here with me” Said the older Annette, in her solemn and melancholy tone as she stood over the tombstone of her dear husband, Felix Hugo Fraldarius. Many precious memories shared between him and her now existed only within her mind as she wept over the passing of her husband.

“It’s time for us to go now, your Grace” Said the towering balded Duscurian retainer, waiting near the carriage as Annette turned to nod at him before looking at her husband’s grave once more.

“Goodbye, my beloved” Bidding goodbye to his grave, Annette walked slowly to the carriage as the Duscurian retainer opened the door to the carriage. The orangette duchess entered the carriage with the retainer followed behind as the carriage departed to the territory of Fraldarius. Across them, stood the horseman in black cloak riding on his horse as he looked over the carriage exiting out of the royal cemetery.

“I’m sorry Annette, but I have to go. To keep my secret away from you” Said the mysterious man pulling the rein on his horse as his horse began galloping in the opposite direction, exiting the cemetery as well.


End file.
